Where Life Has Brought Us
by earlschibiangel
Summary: Sam chose to overlook that right now. She was intent on the fact that as of this week she waited for the moment when Danny, her boyfriend, would ask her to the dance. She was sure he would be late in asking as the young male was clueless and wouldn't think anything of the decorations being placed around the school during this time.


This is a story request from **DarthWill3. **I hope that everyone enjoys it.

* * *

Samantha Manson was giddy, an unnatural and strangely natural emotion for her. It was only when she was with the one person that she felt that way, the one man that she considered her equal. Daniel Fenton. Danny, as he was known to her. He was her other half, and yet he was just as she was. He was an outcast, had been since they had been little, the small raven haired boy joining her ranks of social outcast at the tender age of seven. He had been a strange one and yet the small male had been so normal.

He had been new to Amity. A boy whose parents had been world renowned and yet laughed about for their ideas on ghosts. They had gone around the world long before his birth, sleuthing around places such as The Beechworth Lunatic Asylum, The Princess Theater, The Bhanghar Fort... If you haven't figured it out just yet, Danny's parents were ghost hunters, one of the most world renowned ones out there. Though they were looked upon as the bravest people out there they were also ridiculed for their belief on the spiritual world. Sam believed in such a world and had since she had been born or so it seemed.

She had believed her own home a site for such strange happenings, her town one known for nothing major. When she had been a few years old she had seen a ghost, a small girl with teal hair, singing in the middle of the town. No one had believed such a thing, choosing to ignore what they considered the mere imagination of a toddler. But that was the past and this week was special, well, to her it was.

It had been when the pair had turned fifteen... The year that everything had truly changed. Danny had revealed his identity to the town. The moment when everyone had realize that teenager Daniel Fenton, son of infamous Jack and Maddie Fenton, was the ghost hunter, the halfa, Danny Phantom. It had always baffled her that they had never noticed their son, how his injuries, his strange behavior had made his disappearances and failing grades happen so suddenly. How suddenly a young male so intent on being popular, being a part of the 'in' crowd had suddenly stopped attending school regularly and how he had suddenly stopped trying to be a part of that same 'in' school life.

It should have struck his teachers as strange and yet with the fact that most of the teachers in that same school had been so intent on becoming friends with popular students such as Dash Baxter and Pauline Sanchez it was obvious that someone that they saw as no one would be overlooked.

Sam chose to overlook that right now. She was intent on the fact that as of this week she waited for the moment when Danny, her boyfriend, would ask her to the dance. She was sure he would be late in asking as the young male was clueless and wouldn't think anything of the decorations being placed around the school during this time. She giggled as she thought of his look as they entered school this morning. He would wonder about it as he had so many school dances, though at that time he had been all about scoring with the Ice Queen, Paulina. That had been how it had been that first dance and now Danny had her. He would surely have everything together after all these years, right?

Danny frowned at his friend, the dark skinned male smirking as he handed a single key to the male before him. Looking at the small key, a silver piece of metal in his hand he looked back up.

"What the fuck, man?" he questioned. Tucker smiled. He took the key back and threw it in the air with a lack of caring and yet you could see in his face that this was a big decision for him. Tucker had never been one for commitments and yet he had found himself committing to one other girl important to the halfa. He had been going out with the older female, Jazz, Danny's sister, for a little over a year now. The pair had been a strictly lax couple, neither of them being all that big on long distance relationships.

"Your sister was the one to suggest it. Said she would be comin-" The halfa shook his head, his hands coming up to cover his ears as he make a face of disgust. Downstairs Tucker could hear the raven haired male's parents bustling around to finish their latest invention. This was a busy time for the pair downstairs. Their kids were leaving the house and now that Maddie was pregnant with their third kid they had decided they wanted to go back to their touring before the last child would be born.

The ghost fighting couple was in their forties now, both of them past what would be considered most peoples' prime and yet they were as fit as fiddle, and ready to do more. They looked as young as they had three years ago and still as able as ever. The pair had embraced Danny's alternate form, both apologizing for their comments about dissecting the young male. He had shrugged it off, but Sam and Tucker had known how much it had bothered him, Sam knowing that it had haunted his dreams...making most of them nightmares.


End file.
